


always ascending

by alphamikefoxtrot



Series: we are the stars that died for you [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All Is As The Force Wills It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphamikefoxtrot/pseuds/alphamikefoxtrot
Summary: "I will be a much happier man when this is all over."
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Series: we are the stars that died for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638172
Kudos: 6





	always ascending

The Mayor sputtered a laugh, the edges of the blue projection blurred in tandem with his mirth.

"That's one spunky little girl you've raised." The image leered at his Padawan. There was a coiled disgust in J'ai's gut that only intensified when the Mayor spoke next. "I'm gonna eat her up."

The sparks that flew from the destroyed holoprojector satisfied him in ways that some other Jedi might have found appalling, too self-centered, too attached. Too _dark_ , even. He had acted out of anger. J'ai drew his lightsaber back and clipped it to his belt as he stomped outside of the tent. Eyes were on him but none of them followed.

"Master." Buffee found him at the edge of the encampment later that night, floating pebbles in concentric patterns while the jungle chirped quietly around them. She sat beside him in perfect lotus, a feat he did not think she would accomplish before all of his hair turned grey. Buffee was a ferocious fighter and duelist and like all gifted with the same skills before her, she had trouble sitting still. J’ai was well aware of this: patience, after all, had to be taught patiently.

"Padawan." The stones did not falter in their paths but the sharp silhouette gained a softer edge. "I—I'm sorry. I did not set a good example."

These were trying times. The Council had all but fallen into a full-scale war since the Separatists made themselves known. J’ai and several other Jedi Masters had found themselves flung into this planet to neutralize the Mayor, a slimy Makurth leading a fleet of insurgents with terrible underhanded methods. Their skirmishes on the planet had stretched into months of carving territories, both sides winning and losing almost equally. Even the Jedi could grow weary.

His student smiled gently, a look that would carry well in her features as she grew older. "You didn't. But you acted in defense of your Padawan. _I’m_ the Padawan—I don't have a lot to complain about. Thank you."

"Many would argue that stabbing a holoprojector did little good." The pebbles had stopped revolving. Gently, one by one, J'ai released his hold on them and let gravity take over.

She laughed, looking every inch her fourteen Standard and so very out of place in the middle of a war. It made his heart ache. "You terrified a war room, Master! A tiny one I know, but I didn't think you had it in you."

"Am I charged with property damage?"

"Oh, definitely." She tugged a 'plast from one of the pockets attached to her belt and slapped it onto his waiting open palm. "There's a letter you have to sign and everything."

J'ai unfolded the message and stared at it ruefully. Livia’s signature as their commanding General was as brutal as her _Vaapad_. "I will be a much happier man when this is all over."

"So will I, Master. So will I."


End file.
